


Understanding

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, X-men: The Last Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystique realises that Magneto is going to leave her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/9761177501/hes-going-to-leave-me-she-realises-while).

He’s going to leave me, she realises while numbness like ice spreads from the centre of her stomach. She lies on the ground, aware of her nudity for once, and sees only pity in eyes that once held friendship.

She can remember a time, before Erik, when this was all that she had ever wanted: a human form, a human face, a human life.

So long ago. So many years. A different person.

She watches him leave and thinks that she should have seen this coming long ago. She isn’t the first person he’s left, broken in heart and body, in the name of his cause. She’s unlikely to be the last.

( _the floor beneath her feels like sand; she wonders if Charles can still hear her regrets._ )


End file.
